psi_patrol_wedlug_fanowfandomcom-20200216-history
Cadet
Opis Cadet to nastoletnia suczka rasy Alaskan Husky. W Psim Patrolu pełni funkcję psa do SWAT. Kiedyś także była żołnierzem. Wygląd Suczka w większej części ma szare futro. Ma łatkę ba pysku w kolorze podpalanym tak jak i ,,skarpetki” na łapkach. Do tego posiada białą klatkę piersiową i ,,łzę” po prawej stronie w tym samym kolorze co klatka. Jej oczy są zielone. Ma bliznę na prawym ramieniu. Charakter Sunia jest twarda, nie poddaje się, lojalna, lecz jest i 100% chłopczycą. Nie poddaje się, potrafi powiedzieć nie. W towarzystwie Psiego Patrolu jest bardzo wesoła, energiczna, lubi pożartować. Jednak nie lubi gdy ktoś lub coś im zagraża, są dla niej jak rodzina. Jest gotowa dla nich wszystko zrobić. Do tego podczas misji poważna, stara się wywiązywać z obowiązków. Gdy coś zagraża jej przyjaciołom to staje się bardzo agresywna, stanowcza i obronna. Nie waha się dociąć a nawet zaatakować. Nie jest w ogóle kobieca! I często sprawia jej trudność jakieś wkładanie sukienek. Dla Psiego Patrolu i ich przyjaciół zabawna, lojalna, miła, żartobliwa, jednak gdy któryś z nich ma kłopot bardzo wyrozumiała. Nie lubi poniżania i często nie powstrzymuje i warczy na tego co poniża. Nie boi się śmierci. Dla wrogów Psiego Patrolu wredna, agresywna, ironiczna, sprytna i bez czelna. Umiejętności Suczka jest dość silna, jak i ma silny zgryz. Dobrze biega i kamufluje się. Trzeba także wspomnieć że jest bardzo sprytna i inteligenta. Świetnie się kamufluje i ma prędkość dosłownie ninji. Sunia trzeba przyznać ma cela. Rodzina * Shot- tata. * Swift- mama. * Distant- brat. Dubbing * Wersja angielska- Nina Krajlic * Wersja polska- Agnieszka Kunikowska Odznaka Jest to płonąca flara na granatowym tle. Biografia Sunia urodziła się w nadmorskim miasteczku. Była o chwilkę młodsza od swego brata. I tak mijały jej wczesno- szczenięce tygodnie gdzie była tylko małym szczeniaczkiem ssącym niewinnie mleko. Kiedy otworzyła jej oczy zawsze ciekawił ją świat. Gdy była już ciut większym szczeniakiem poznała swoją dawną przyjaciółkę. Były dla siebie wszystkim. Kiedy Cadet urosła zaciągnęła się do wojska...Była najlepsza i szybko zyskała rangę oficera. Pojechała na front. Obok niej wybuchła bomba. Cudem przeżyła ale nadal ma tam bliznę. Ku jej niezadowoleniu zaliczyli ją do emerytowanych żołnierzy, mimo iż była nastolatką! Dlatego później pracowała w hurtowni budowlanej. Pewnego razu wraz z jej przyjaciółką pewnego dnia poszły do barku by się napić. Cadet odeszła by pójść do toalety. Gdy wróciła nie było jej. Sunię ogarnęła panika! Rankiem dostała telefon ze szpitala, leżała tam jej przyjaciółka pobita. Cadet zapytała się jej kto to je zrobił...Tamta powiedziała, że był to gang psów. Po tych słowach umarła. Cadet ogarnęła wściekłość. Każdego dnia pokazywała psom z tamtej szajki, że źle postąpili mordując ich. Pewnej nocy dostała telefon od gangu, że w zakładzie gdzie pracowała jej współpracownicy są zakładnikami. Mordując ich sprytnie i z szybkością ninji szybko pokazała im gdzie ich miejsce ratując życie innych. Jednak główny szef porwał jej przyjaciółkę. Wskakując w pierwszy lepszy autobus dotarła na miejsce. Zebrał się sztorm. Widziała jak szef trzyma jej przyjaciółkę wtem zrzucił tamtą z klifu i za pomocą bomby dymnej uciekł do kraju skąd pochodził. Nie na długo się cieszył pobytem bo wściekła, rządna zemsty, zrozpaczona Alaskan Husky pojechała tam. Zabiła go. Potem spotkała pewną grupę, którą poznawała lecz zaczęli się o tym dowiadywać. Na początku myślała, że to znów ta szajka mimo, że załatwiła ich szefa lecz po pewnym czasie zaczęła im ufać. Raz zostali zakładnikami zadzwoniono po SWAT, sunia przyłączyła się do nich. Uratowała ich. Grupą okazał się Psi Patrol, który dał jej odznakę i zawód. Teraz są dla niej tym wszystkim i zawsze chce ich chronić. Strój Regularny i na misje- '''nosi wtedy granatowy hełm pancerny i chustkę na pysiu. Do tego ma czarną kamizelkę kuloodporną. I prawie cały strój aż do końca jej łap. '''Mission PAW- nosi czarno- granatowo- zgniło- zielony hełm pancerny i czarno- granatowo- zgniło- zielony strój, niektóre elementy świecą w ciemności.' ' Air Pup- 'wtedy nosi granatowo- zgniło- zielony hełm i granatowo- zgniło- zielony strój. '''Sea Patrol- '''posiada granatowo- zgniło- zielono- żółty hełm i w tych samych barwach strój, niektóre elementy świecą w ciemności. '''Space Pup- '''ma biało- granatowo- zgniło zielony hełm i biało- granatowo- zgniło- zielony skafander, niektóre elementy świecą w ciemności. '''Jungle Pup- '''jest to granatowa panama i strój z zgniło- zielonymi wstawkami moro. '''Winter Pup- '''ma wtedy granatowo- zgniło- zieloną czapkę i granatowo- zgniło- zielony strój, pod nim ma czarną kamizelką kuloodporną. '''Mighty Pup- '''nosi granatową maskę która ma kształt prostokąta na jej obrzeżach jest zgniło- zielona. Strój ma w odcieniach granatu i zgniłej zieleni. Jej mocą jest zatrzymywanie i tworzenie kul. '''Soul Patrol- '''wtedy suczka jest mieszanką borsuczycy z Wilkiem. Łapy ma borsucze zaś resztę ciała wilczą. Pojazd '''Regularny i na misje- t'o granatowo- zgniło- zielony pojazd pancerny z napisem SWAT. '''Mission PAW- '''jest to czarno- granatowo- zgniło- zielony mini pojazd pancerny, który może zamienić się w helikopter, niektóre elementy świecą w ciemności. '''Sea Patrol- '''pływa wtedy granatowo- zgniło- zielonym- żółtym małym niszczycielem, który ma funkcje amfibii i jest pancerny, niektóre elementy świecą w ciemności. '''Space Pup- '''lata wtedy pancernym biało- granatowym- zgniło- zielonym promem kosmicznym, niektóre elementy świecą w ciemności. '''Jungle Pup- '''to granatowy Jeep pancerny, który może pływać po wodzie jak i latać ma zgniło- zielone wstawki moro. '''Winter Pup- '''porusza się granatowo- zgniło zielonym wozem pancernym z gąsienicami, gdy naciśnie przycisk może zmienić opony na zimowe. Zaskakująco osiąga prędkość 200 km/h. Wyposażenie plecaka '''Regularny i na misje- '''to tarcza z napisem "Police", gaz usypiający, granaty, karabin, przysłona na oczy, pistolet, kajdany. ' '''Mission PAW- '''gogle na pod czerwień, tarcza ochronna, gaz usypiający i łzawiący, granaty, karabin. '''Air Pup- '''ponaddźwiękowe skrzydła, tarcza, granaty, karabin, kajdany. '''Sea Patrol- '''napęd wodny 400 km/h, kajdany, granaty wodne, tarcza ochronna, laser wodny. '''Space Pup- '''butla z tlenem, przysłona, kajdany, granaty, tarcza ochronna, jet- pack ponaddźwiękowy, buty z odrzutem, karabin. '''Jungle Pup- '''nożyk, karabin, kajdany, gaz usypiający, tarcza ochronna. '''Winter Pup- '''ponaddźwiękowy snowboard, gaz usypiający, tarcza ochronna, termos, kajdany. Cytaty Lubi # Spędzać czas z Psim Patrolem i jego przyjaciółmi. # Boże Narodzenie. # Sylwester. # Wielkanoc. # Adrenalinę. # Wojsko. # Pomagać. # Kurczaka z rożna. # Grilla. # Dobro # Sprawiedliwość Nie lubi # Wrogów Psiego Patrolu. # Kobiecości. # Nudy. # Gdy ktoś zagraża Psiemu Patrolowi i jego przyjaciołom. # Zła. # Kłamstwa. # Zabijania. # Poniżania. # Terroryzmu Hobby # Siłowanie się. # Ćwiczenia w terenie. # Pływanie. # Bieganie. # Skakanie z spadochronu. Strach # Starta Psiego Patrolu. Ciekawostki # Jest rzadką rasą psa bo to Alaskan Husky. # Ma 70 cm wzrostu. # Była w wojsku. # Jest twardzielką. # Jest o chwilę młodsza od swego brata. # Boi się starty Psiego Patrolu. # Ma szybkość ninji. # Odpłaciła się krzywdzicielom jej przyjaciółki poprzez ich mordowanie. Mimo to nie jest zła. # Kiedy ktoś zagrozi jej bliskim staje się bardzo obronna. # Z bratem nie otrzymuje jakichkolwiek kontaktów. Galeria Cadet Cadet.PNG Cadet_standing.PNG|ARCYCUDAŚNE ARCYDZIEŁO! KOFFAM:333 Narysowane przez Puppy <33 Waker pups by Egerestiskay12.jpg|thumb|220x220px|Caded, Johboy i Sabra w przebraniach Alana Wakera. Narysowane przez Everestiskay12 CUDEŃKO :33 LOFFCIAM:3 Bardzo fajny pomysł:)￼]] New Years Eve Party tittle card.PNG|Okładka do opowiadania "Impreza Sylwestrowa" Pups and pup without mercy tittle card.PNG|Okładka do opowiadania ''Pieski i piesek bez litości cadet for chye uwu.png|OMG! Arcycudowne arcydzieło ����������❤️❣️ kocham ��by toy Kategoria:Wymyślone postacie Kategoria:Wymyślone Postacie Kategoria:OC Kategoria:OC Chye Kategoria:Piesek pierwszego pokolenia Kategoria:Pies Kategoria:Suczki Kategoria:Suczka Kategoria:Sunia Kategoria:Rzadka rasa Kategoria:Rzadkie rasy Kategoria:Duże psy Kategoria:Duże suczki Kategoria:Cadet Kategoria:Alaskan Husky Kategoria:Alaskany Husky Kategoria:Były żołnierz Kategoria:Byli żołnierze Kategoria:Pies SWAT Kategoria:Psy SWAT Kategoria:Siostry Kategoria:Siostra Kategoria:Ekipa Kategoria:Ekipa Psiego Patrolu Kategoria:Twardzielka Kategoria:Twardzielki Kategoria:Dziewczyny Kategoria:Dziewczyna Kategoria:Dziewczynki Kategoria:Dziewczęta Kategoria:Nastolatki Kategoria:Nastolatka Kategoria:Mieszkaniec bazy Psiego Patrolu